


The Surprise

by Liz Kenobi (Amidala_Thrace)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amidala_Thrace/pseuds/Liz%20Kenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that is the truth of the matter: she was not expecting it. That is why doubts are coursing through her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift for my friend Michele (emavalexis on LJ) and also applied to the fanfic100 prompt #027 Parents. This is one potential interpretation of the scene (not shown in the movies, unfortunately!) in which Padmé finds out she's pregnant with Luke and Leia. Originally posted February 24, 2008.

She sinks back onto her couch, stunned, all the breath momentarily knocked out of her. It is as if the medical droid's words have squashed the air from her lungs, and all she can manage is a soft gasp.

"Senator Amidala?" the droid says, and if a droid's voice can sound gentle and concerned, this one's does. "Are you feeling well?"

"I -" For a moment, Padmé cannot manage to speak. She draws a sharp breath, and grasps the arm of the couch as though it were a lifeline. "I ..." she says again, her voice trailing into an unspoken question. "I - are you _sure?_"

"All tests confirm the diagnosis. Your symptoms, the blood I took from your arm, the holographic imaging of your womb. You are approximately two months pregnant."

"But ..." Padmé gropes for the proper words to express her surprise. A part of her understands that this really _shouldn't_ be a surprise, that she and Anakin rarely took precautions and that when they did, those preventative methods were often used incorrectly. She knows that conception is what typically results from such a scenario, and yet ... why can she not picture herself and Anakin as parents? They are married, and so it would seem a natural progression for them to have children. But - not now. After the war. When Anakin can be with her.

Padmé wishes he was here now.

The medical droid is watching her almost curiously. "Are you sure you are going to be all right, Senator?"

"I'm sorry," she says softly. She says it to herself, and to Anakin, and to their unborn child. "It's just a ... shock, that's all. We weren't even really _trying_, it was just a very casual - holiday."

She stops herself before she can say anything embarrassing.

"Research has shown that this is not uncommon, my lady," the droid replies as it begins to pack up its diagnostic equipment. "Many beings throughout the galaxy consider pregnancy an impossibility until it happens."

"I didn't think it was _impossible_," Padmé shoots back defensively. "I just ... wasn't expecting it."

And that is the truth of the matter: she was not expecting it. That is why doubts are coursing through her head. This is why she wishes Anakin were there to support her. This is why she is still consciously reminding herself to breathe.

"I have left two datapads with instructions on your prenatal care," says the medical droid now. "Please read them and contact me should you have any questions, Senator."

The mention of her position as Senator reminds Padmé of a very significant fact. "One more thing, if you please. The fact that I am with child is to be kept absolutely secret, do you understand? The father of the baby has not been told and I cannot allow the news to reach the public at any time. When you leave today, no one will know to whom you have been offering treatment, or what that patient's ailment may or may not be, or where on Coruscant they reside. Is that quite clear?"

The droid nods in assent. "It is not possible for anyone to recover the information, even if they should use force. I will automatically self-destruct if a being or machine attempts to tamper with my database."

Reassured, Padmé sits once more. All she can think of is her husband, her Anakin, away at the front.

_Oh, Anakin. What are we going to do?_


End file.
